rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding Squanchers
"The Wedding Squanchers" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of Rick and Morty. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 4, 2015. It was written by Tom Kauffman and directed by Wes Archer. Synopsis When Jerry accidentally gets transported to the planet hosting Birdperson and Tammy's wedding, the whole family attends the ill-fated ceremony. Plot Rick, Morty, Beth, Summer and Jerry are eating breakfast, with Beth once more telling Jerry to get a job, when there is a knock on the door. A "Courier Flap" arrives, an organism servicing as an intergalactic mail service, with Birdperson's invitation to his wedding to Tammy on Planet Squanch. Rick immediately declines, saying that weddings always make people miserable (or, in his words, "funerals with cake"). While Beth attempts to convince Rick to attend his friend's special event, Jerry manages to be accidentally transported via the courier to the planet, forcing a reluctant Rick to bring the rest of the family to the wedding. The family arrives with Squanchy greeting them, and the Smith Family (minus Rick) mingle with the numerous guests; Jerry unsuccessfully tries to joke with Tammy's parents, Beth inquires about Rick with Birdperson, who discloses vague and dark parts of his and Rick's past, and Morty protests to Rick about opening up more and enjoying the wedding. Birdperson and Tammy are wed, and Rick reluctantly follows Morty's advice to open up by giving an ad-libbed wedding toast about love and his happiness the newly married couple. Unfortunately, the happiness ends when the bride reveals herself to be a deep undercover Galactic Federation agent, and that the building is surrounded by officers. When the reception erupts into chaos, Birdperson is shot multiple times and seemingly killed, much to Rick's horror. As the majority of the criminals attending the wedding are gunned down, Rick is about to use his portal gun when Tammy ambushes him and holds him at gunpoint, ordering him to give up the gun. He does so, although he also wires it to kill several Galactic Federation officers and explode before it is able to be recovered. Consequently, the explosion also renders Tammy temporarily deaf. As the final few shots are fired from those still living, Squanchy provides a diversion for the family to escape by drinking a potion and turning into a large warrior, temporarily fighting off the surviving Galactic Federation goons and avenging many of his allies' deaths. Following the chaos at the wedding, an angered Rick reveals that he is vehemently against the Federation, enough to join forces with the late Birdperson and other like-minded rebels. Despite Beth's suggestion to return home, Rick points out that option is no longer possible, as Earth will be the first place for the Federation to look for him. He even goes as far as to say that if any of them were to go home themselves, they could be interrogated despite not knowing where Rick might escape to. Instead, he suggests finding a new world to live in. Upon asking his computer, he finds out that there are 765 planets similar to Earth in the Milky Way with only 3 existing outside federal jurisdiction. They find a very similar Earth-like planet but also find that it is incredibly small. They then find a much larger planet where everything from the plants to even the animal life is "on a cob". However, Rick panics from this discovery and quickly takes everyone back out. The last Federation-free planet seems almost perfect (and "cob-free"), until they discover a sun that screams endlessly throughout the planet's 42-hour day. With only this and the small Earth as their only options, they decide to return to the small Earth. While hiding on the small Earth, the Smiths learn from a news broadcast that the Federation have occupied Earth in an attempt to find them, and ultimately Rick. As Rick explores a cave leading under the house, he overhears the rest of his family arguing about what to do with their predicament. Jerry suggests turning Rick in, with the main reason of him caring about no one but himself. Everyone else, especially Beth, are willing to put up with Rick's antics and sacrifice their current and future lives on earth so they don't have to lose him, with Summer arguing that you don't love someone in the hopes of a reward and Morty reiterating Birdperson's response to him seeking to abandon Rick during the Armageddon, refuting Jerry by convicting that the family will stick beside Rick even if he wouldn't do the same for them. Upon hearing his family defend him and Beth eventually break down and emotionally confess that she is scared of being abandoned by him again, Rick realizes that despite treating his family badly in the past, they're willing to sacrifice their lives and futures on earth to be with him. This causes him to guiltily reflect on the fact that he's a selfish and destructive person, eventually leading him to have a defining moment in which he decides to turn himself in to the Galactic Federation. Saying goodbye to Morty under the guise of an ice cream run, he flies to a nearby cantina to await his own arrest. En route to the cantina, Rick poses as Jerry to tip off the Galactic Federation on where Rick can be found while asking for his family to be spared where it turns out that the Smiths are not wanted by the Federation. The Smiths are escorted back to Earth, now a Galactic Federation protectorate. Jerry is happy when a robotic agent tells him to report to the employment office to be "assigned a function" in order to pay off a debt of 7,000 credits for antidepressant pills, although Morty and the rest of the family seem ill at ease. Rick is booked and incarcerated in a maximum-security Federation prison, seemingly without bail or parole. A fellow prisoner asks him what he did. "Everything," Rick glumly replies. In a post-credits scene, Mr. Poopybutthole is seen in his apartment watching the show, breaking the 4th wall. He turns off the set, limps over to a table, and, while chipperly addressing the viewers, swallows an inordinate amount of painkillers, noting they are to treat the lingering pain from when Beth shot him in Total Rickall. He then pesters a pizza delivery guy at the door about the show and what his favorite part was, but the delivery man has no idea what he is talking about. Mr. Poopybutthole then tells the viewers to tune in to Season Three to see what how the "mess" Rick is in unravels. Characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Summer Smith * Squanchy * Birdperson * Tammy * Pat Gueterman * Donna Gueterman * Mr. Poopybutthole * Mr. Goldenfold (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Scropon (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Lil B * Agent Gribbles (Voice only) Deaths * Birdperson * Most unnamed Wedding Guests * Many unnamed Gromflomites * Many unnamed Galactic Federation Agents * Pat Gueterman * Donna Gueterman * Lil B Songs * Alien Jazz Rap * Hurt Trivia * This episode was originally going to be a two-parter finale, but because there was too much plot to cover in two episodes, the rest of the plot had to be saved for the beginning of season 3, leaving this episode as a cliffhanger and leaving an empty slot for another episode. Dan Harmon wrote the filler episode Look Who's Purging Now to fill in for it in less than a day. * When Rick says "Get in the goddamn ship", the word "God" is bleeped out. * Many characters fates are left unknown after this episode, including Squanchy and Scropon. Tammy was revealed to have survived the episode unscathed in The Rickshank Rickdemption and Birdperson was killed at the wedding but has been resuscitated and turned into a cyborg. * In the opening scene, Rick and his family are eating Strawberry Smiggles. Series continuity * The second line in this episode is "Jerry get a job." said by Beth (Response to Jerry's comment on cereal). The last line of the previous episode is also "Jerry get a job." said by Beth in the post credit scene. * Morty makes a reference to Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind when he says, "Don't you need my brain waves for camouflage or something?" * At the beginning of the episode, there is a hole in the roof of the house, above the garage, with boards nailed over it. This continues the events of the previous episode, Look Who's Purging Now where Summer activated a device that blasted through the garage ceiling and went into space. Cultural references * Tammy's "parents" revealed to be cyborgs are similar to the appearance of a Terminator with skin damage, revealing red glowing eyes and a metallic sub dermal chassis. The way they jump on board an escaping vehicle with Rick's family is also reminiscent of a T-1000 Terminator jumping on to a fleeing car. However, Tammy's parents seem less durable than any cyborg models seen in the Terminator Franchise as they are easily thrown off of the vehicle and Beth is able to stab one in the eye with a simple knife. * The title "The Wedding Squanchers" is likely a reference to the 2005 comedy film The Wedding Crashers. * When Squanchy drinks the green liquid from a piece of his tooth he turns into a giant monster. This is very similar to what Pop Fizz does in Skylanders. * The song used in the wedding invitation egg is Canon in D Major by Pachelbel. * The song featured at the end is "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails. * Tammy's parents, Pat and Donna Gueterman, are voiced by James Callis and Tricia Helfer, who were modeled after Baltar and Number Six in the 2004 reboot of Battlestar: Galactica. * The 2 photography cyborgs were voiced by Arin Hanson, also known as Egoraptor . * Mr. Poopybutthole's line "Tune in to Rick and Morty season 3 in, like, a year and a half... or longer to see how we unravel this mess." from the end of the episode references the unusually long time between seasons of shows on Adult Swim. *The scene where Rick turns himself in is likely a reference to the AMC series Breaking Bad in which the protagonist leaves a tip after calling the police during the episode titled "Granite State". * Near the end of the episode, Rick looks at a photo of himself, Birdperson, and Squanchy. The photo's background shows him in a bar in front of a female alien stripper. This is a minor reference to the novel The Female Man. * Beth asks if the Squanch language becomes tedious like the "Smurf thing". This is a reference to The Smurfs and how in the series, all the Smurfs speak a language that's basically English, but with them saying "Smurf" in the place of a few random words. * The massacre and shootout at the wedding is a reference to "The Red Wedding" from the HBO series Game Of Thrones as both of these scenes feature a wedding that ends in a betrayal and a violent and bloody massacre. Errors * In the opening scene, Rick claims that the Oscars take lightyears to reach Birdperson's planet. Lightyears are a unit of distance, not time. * In one scene with Birdperson, an alien in the background has a drink. As Birdperson walks to the right, the drink goes through Birdperson. * Long after the Wedding massacre, at least two exact models of Wedding guests whose corpses are visible during the shoot-out appear alive and well on Earth. ** Though this was most likely done to curb creating unnecessary new models, if the guests did survive they would have been arrested by the Galactic Federation. Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. References Site navigation it:Episodio 21 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes